With the development of the electronic industry, all kinds of electronic products are constantly innovated. Especially personal computers, tablet PCs and smart phones, etc. are widely used in the life of the general public at a very high speed because of their convenience and powerful.
In recent years, with the popularity of the Universal Serial Bus (USB) connectors, almost all kinds of electronic devices are equipped with USB connectors. With USB connectors, User of electronic devices can easily transfer data. At present, the most widely used USB connectors are USB2.0 specification that can supports high speed transmission (Hi-Speed, 480 Mbps) and USB3.0 specification that can supports super high speed transmission (Super-Spee, 5 Gpbs). However, with the improvement of the digital data quality (for example undistorted audio signal and high resolution image signal), the capacity of digital archives is surged, traditional USB2.0 connectors and USB3.0 connectors offer the speed of transmission that has gradually been unable to meet the needs of existing users. As for this, USB3.1 specification are introduced on the market, among which, the Type-C connectors are the most impressive. Concretely, USB Type-C connector not only overcomes the problem that traditional USB connector can not simultaneously plug in and anti-plug in with the structure of 24 terminals on top and bottom, but also provides data transmission speed up to 10 Gbps.
At present, among of the commonly used USB Type-C connectors in the market, most of the low frequency and the high frequency are used alone. Sometimes, to improve the efficiency of data transmission, it is necessary to assemble high frequency pin and low frequency pin on the shell of the same connector. CN201220648930.4 discloses high-low frequency mixed connector and its assembly, the front end of the high-low frequency mixed connector is inserted end, including metal connector housings, high frequency accessories and low-frequency accessories fixed on the rear side of the connector housing. The High frequency accessories include high frequency housings, the low frequency accessories include low frequency housings, both of the high frequency housings and the low frequency housings are metal housing. The font ends of the high frequency housings and the low high frequency housings are separately fixed on the connector housings by flange, and at least one of the front end faces of the high frequency housings and the low frequency housings has an annular shielding groove around its inner hole, a shielding ring corresponding to the shielding groove is arranged on the connector housings, and the shielding ring protrudes from the connector housing to the shielding groove corresponding to it. The utility model has the advantages that the high-low frequencies mixed connectors resolves the high and low frequency signals from interfering with each other at the condition that the high-low accessories can be replaced. However, in the patent, the high frequency and the low frequency are arranged side by side in parallel, causing that the user can not distinguish between high and low frequency, and it is not convenient to use.
Therefore, it is necessary to develop a mixed connector, which enables the user to distinguish between high and low frequency, thus the users can use high-low frequency mixed connector with low cost and high efficiency.